


Alphas

by BustersJezebel



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, M/M, Oral Sex, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-23
Updated: 2013-09-23
Packaged: 2017-12-27 09:35:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/977221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BustersJezebel/pseuds/BustersJezebel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rick is in charge of the group. But when he's not on watch, who is in charge of Rick? Who does he obey in every way? Who does he kneel for? I claim no ownership of The Walking Dead in any way shape or form.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Sometimes being in charge wore on him. He sighed as he looked over the yard. Everyone and everything was exactly where it was supposed to be for once. He scrubbed a hand over his face as he looked at his people. They were mostly spread around outside. It was too nice a day for anyone to be inside. He watched his son laugh with Michonne. She seemed to be the only one who could get a good belly laugh out of him these days. And when was he gonna started schooling him again? One more thing to put on the list God help him. Then the brothers came into his line of sight. Outside the yard as usual. A good hunting trip today. They both had bucks over their shoulders as they walked toward the prison.

And didn't he have a ground eating stride? He moved over the ground like he was walking on water. Smooth with not a ripple in his gait. Carrying the buck wasn't affecting him in the least. He moves down the stairs of the guard tower and toward the gates to let them in. Others could have done it but he wanted to see him up close. He shook his head at his musings. Back in the old world he would have avoided him like the plague. Men like him were his one weakness. And he'd been a married man with a child.

He ignored the little voice telling him he wasn't married anymore as he greeted them and opened the gate. Shutting it behind him he couldn't help taking a deep breath as he brushed past him. He smelled of blood, sweat, woods and man. He lowered his head with a soft curse under his breath as his cock twitched in his jeans. Just what he needed. But God he smelled good. He hated his fucking guts he knew and he'd gut him if he so much as looked at him the wrong way. But that didn't stop him wanting him. He locked the gate behind them absently kicking a Walker out-of-the-way. It was a common place move these days. And the blood on the bucks had attracted them of course. He stood there looking out a few seconds more while he allowed his cock to calm down. He was thankful Glen had gotten a shower working so he had better privacy these days for when he needed release. He'd be needing it tonight he thought as he went back to the guard tower.

Later on handing over watch to Maggie and Glen he went inside. Carol had as always left a plate for him in the kitchen. He ate standing at the sink. He stared at nothing as he thought about everything. He was so involved he didn't hear him enter behind him. Didn't hear him speak because he was speaking to him in his mind already. But he felt his heat at his back. He stilled feeling like a deer caught in the headlights. His hand halfway to his mouth. He forced himself to focus his eyes on his food. He was waiting for him to speak. Expecting the usual vitriol he's surprised when he simply says "You gonna eat that or stare at it all fuckin' night?" He blinks and forces the food into his mouth chewing mechanically. But he stops before he takes another mouthful. He's waiting, wondering if he'll pick up on it and whether he'll act on it. He keeps his head down and doesn't look at him at all. But he's still there; he can feel the heat emanating from him. It's warming his back. He's standing close enough that he feels his breath on the back of his neck. His cock hardens and he waits. "Aren't you gonna' keep eatin' then?" It comes as a question so he ignores it. He's waiting for when it isn't a question. He needs it, just from this man he needs to be told what to do. He hears a breath behind him and he thinks finally he's going to be told what to do. "Keep eatin'" the drawl is more clipped but still there. As he takes another mouthful he hears an in drawn breath come from the man standing behind him. "Are you sure you wanna' go there with me...Cop?" There is no hesitation in his answering nod. He keeps his head down as he continues to eat as he's been told to but he still manages an obvious nod. This time he hears a sigh behind him and the heat moves away from his back. Before he can move his voice comes again further away this time "Clean your plate and then drink that glass of water" He relaxes as he does what he's been told. He is slow and methodical about it, there is no rush, he's not going anywhere. From the rustles behind him it sounds like he's sitting down and settling in.

He cleans his plate as he's been told and drinks the water. He puts the plate, glass and utensils into the sink. Then he stands there with his hands grasping the side of it with his back turned and head bowed. Again he is waiting to be told what to do. But there is silence behind him. The silence goes on lengthening to the point he thinks he was wrong and he has left him after those few orders and questions. Did he leave? Did he misunderstand him and he was just showing a fleeting concern for him? As he shifts to turn around a hiss startles him to stillness. "Didn't fuckin' say you could move now did I?" The words are low and the tone is mean. He keeps his head lowered but a small shudder moves through him. Finally, he thinks, finally it's happening. Close on the heels of that he feels his heat again at his back closer than before. The air stirs and he feels a hot finger trace the back of his neck. Then it traces the shell of his ear. He cannot suppress a shiver as his cock leaps to attention. His breathing is choppy. He goes to move his right hand to his cock to give himself some relief but suddenly he is bracketed by his body. It forces him into the sink crushing his cock against it and jarring his hip bones. "Uh uh, you don't get to touch yourself unless I say so and I ain't sayin' so yet." He cannot help the groan that escapes him even though he hasn't been told whether he can do that either.

"Uh uh, i can see I have my work cut out with you. Can't keep still, can't stop touching yourself, can't keep quiet." His chuckle is deep and feral. But surprisingly he bestows a kiss on his shoulder as he leans there. Then he asks "You wanna' come do you?" He nods thinking there may be a God after all as he feels his jeans being opened slowly. But then "No, I don't feel like helping you tonight. But you can come. Turn around" The heat leaves his back as he moves away to sit back at the table "Touch yourself, show me what you like, and if you close your eyes when you fuckin' come you will pay for it later. Do you fuckin' understand me Cop?" He looks into those lethal eyes as he nods again.

Before he can take his cock in his hand he gives him another order "Open your shirt, let's see what you've got. He unbuttons his shirt pulling it out of his jeans as he does so. He stops himself before he takes it off, he hasn't been told to take it off, only open it. So he leaves it hanging open but still on his shoulders. "Good boy, you catch on quick. Play with your nipples for me." He brushes his thumbs across his nipples. Back and forward making them erect. His head falls back as they harden under his touch, his cock ls leaking. He can feel the dampness on his jeans. Fleetingly he thinks about when they're washed but really he doesn't care about side effects at the moment. A moan escapes his throat as he continues to stroke them. Then "Pinch them. Pinch them hard." His moan turns to a gasp as he obeys the orders. He's surprised he hasn't gotten in trouble for the noise he's making but is too grateful to care at the moment. He alternates with strokes and pinches of his nipples. He loses track of time. His eyes are closed at the moment. Then he feels heat in front of him. "Open your eyes, look at me." He brings his head forward and opens his eyes looking at him standing there in front of him. He is tall and powerful with legs that go on forever. Unlike him he has cleaned himself up after being outside all day. The clean smell of soap drifts to his nose and he inhales deeply. Suddenly his hand reaches out and pulls his cock from his jeans. An eyebrow raises when he realises there is no underwear to get through "Well well well, that is interesting. The Cop goes commando."

Before he can help himself he says "Don't have any left to wear."

The blue steel eyes looking into his narrow at his speaking before he purses his lips "I don't recall asking a question Cop." For that, you suck me off first. Then I'll think about whether you still deserve to come." Taking his cock in his hand he moves backward pulling him with him. He sits on the table spreading his legs so he stands in between them. Giving a final jerk on his cock he motions to his own jeans. They're low riders and riding extra low at present as he hasn't done up the button. He has only to undo the zip and his cock is hard, hot and ready in his hand. No preparation needed. He sinks to his knees without asking permission and takes him into his mouth. He is eager. It's been a long time since he's done this but God does he want this mans cock in his mouth. He wants it like he's never wanted a cock before in his life. He pulls the jeans past his hips freeing his balls as well and cups them in his other hand. They're tight and full in his hand. He massages them as he sinks his mouth down on the cock leaking in front of him. One thing he knew he could do was suck cock. He opened his throat and swallowed it whole. He could feel pre-come coating the back of his throat as he sank down. He hummed in pleasure as he swallowed again taking his cock deeper until he had his nose in his pubic hair. God he smelled amazing. So very very male. He felt more than heard the groan that came out of the mouth above him. Then he raised his head as he continued to massage his balls. He came to the head of his cock and started licking it teasingly light little licks all over the head. Then he ran his tongue through the piss slit before sinking back down on it again. Then he got serious, sucking and moving up and down taking all of him into his mouth each and every time. Before long he feels his balls tighten in his hand and then he shoots his load into his mouth. He keeps sucking until he is completely dry and starting to soften. He slowly withdraws him from his mouth licking one long stripe up to the head as he lets it slide out of his mouth.

Finally he leans back looking up into that face for approval and permission come himself. Those eyes have turned to the darkest royal blue with release. They're at half mast looking down at him with an unreadable expression. He jerks his head "Back at the sink facing me, one hand on your balls and one on your cock, get the jeans down, I wanna' see you." He clears his throat at the words backing toward the sink leaning back on it when he reaches it. He pushes his own jeans down to his thighs hoping he pleases him. He takes his balls in his left hand closing his eyes as he cups them and he fills his right hand with his cock. Suddenly something smacks the front of his thigh. He opens his eyes as he jumps. He has moved silent as the hunter he is managing to get a wooden spoon to hit him with without him even noticing. "Uh uh, remember what I said? You look at me, you don't look away, you don't close your eyes, you don't even blink. You can't do that, you can't come." He smacks the wooden spoon on this thigh again for emphasis.

He swallows as he nods his head. He looks at him as he fists himself again starting to stroke himself up and down, twisting at the apex of his stroke with a tug at the same time. He catches himself before his eyes slide closed jerking them open to keep looking into those eyes still looking at him half mast. He knows he's not going to last long with those eyes looking at him and he knows he's going to fail to keep his eyes open when he comes. But that doesn't stop him. He feels his balls tighten and his head falls back. Again he manages to catch himself in time before he breaks eye contact. As his balls tighten up and his cock erupts he cannot help himself. After he spurts initially on the floor in front of him his head falls back exposing his neck again and he closes his eyes as his orgasm rolls through him. The spoons smacks down harshly on his thigh as he finally slows his jerking off then he feels it slide under his balls to hold them up. His blood runs cold as the spoon stays steady holding the weight of his balls on it. He slowly opens his eyes raising his head. Those blue eyes are blazing at him.

"You can't follow a simple fuckin' order, I'm not fuckin' doin' this again with you, you got that?" The wooden spoon drops down letting his balls drop before it smacks them. The pain is shockingly quick. He flinches as he hears the spoon clatter on the bench top. Then his neck is grasped in an iron grip. "I'm fuckin' serious. You don't think I ain't seen the way you look at me? The way you follow me? The way you smelled me today? I been watchin' you too. You need this. But you gotta' want it, I ain't interested otherwise. When you decide if you do want it you look me up." He let's go of his neck and pulls up his own jeans zipping himself into them. As he walks out he tosses back over his shoulder "You clean this shit up before you leave and clean yourself up too, you fuckin' reek."


	2. Chapter 2

His groan bounced off the shower walls. He was bracing his left hand on the wall letting the water cascade over the back of his shoulders and flow down the rest of his body. His right hand was grasping his cock. He was bringing himself to orgasm thinking purely about what had happened in the kitchen two nights ago. Finally he'd picked up on the vibe. He wasn't sure if he himself had been deliberately trying to give them off or not. He didn't want to analyse that part of himself to be honest. He just wanted to come. Thinking of his voice and the way he'd spoken to him. The way he'd told him what to do. The way he'd ordered him to suck him off. And the taste of him when he had. Again he groaned as he reached orgasm and his seed splashed down the drain. He continued to hold himself for minutes longer as the shocks receded. God, that was good. It was so much better when he had a memory to think of than a fantasy. What he'd fantasised about didn't even come close to reality. He hadn't experienced anything like this in years. Since before Carl had been born.

It was not his finest moment he thought as he switched off the shower and grabbed his towel. He walked to the bench wrapping the towel around his waist as he sat down just taking a moment. It was so hard to just get time to himself, for himself. But he leaned back on the wall as he thought about what might have been. He'd found someone once. Like him and yet not. If Lori hadn't gotten pregnant he would more than likely have left her. He'd tried to be a good husband. And he knew he was a reasonable Father, he'd been a better Father before all of this shit in the world had happened but beggars couldn't be chooser's. He did the best he could and lead everyone. He'd taken the leadership because he got sick and tired of talking every freaking decision over and arguing and fighting about it. But he hadn't counted on the toll it would take on him. Or his family. But he still had Carl and he still had Judith. Which was why he hadn't followed him that night and begged for more. He'd wanted to. God had he wanted to. He was still so hot from that night that he got hard when he thought about it. Case in point he thought wryly. He'd only just gotten off and thinking of it again now was getting him hot all over again. Fuck.

But he needed to take the time. As he'd been ordered to. If he pursued this further he knew he'd be used. He'd most certainly be abused, that little kink with the wooden spoon was confirmation of that. And that meant marks and bruises. The whole idea of this was to not be in control. He wanted to hand it over. And that meant handing over control of whether he was marked for other's to see. Could he cope with that? Could the group cope with that? His son? They all thought they hated each other. And maybe he was hated. But he'd never hated him. He thought back to the very first time he'd seen him. His blood had just thickened as he'd looked at him standing there. And then he'd had to pull his gun on him and leave him. He'd fleetingly wished it was just the two of them there but that didn't happen. And when he'd gone back for him with Daryl he'd already cut himself loose. Literally.

Rick knew he'd never forgive himself for leaving Merle that day. And he knew if he said yes he wanted to enter into this...thing. He supposed thing was as good a word as any that he'd be paid back in as many sexually vicious ways as Merle could think of. And God, he was getting even harder thinking of that. He lowered his head to his chest as he sat there just letting his erection throb. Physically he knew he wanted it. And mentally he knew he wanted it. But...he was leader of this group. If he did this how would it effect the group? He couldn't very well tell everyone to fuck off, it was his choice. Because leading them meant he had the responsibility to be there for them at all times. Being leader gave him an absence of choice in that respect. Which is why he was in this fucking mess in the first place. All his life he'd been telling people what to do. Class President, Football Captain, Captain of the Debate team. In charge his whole fucking life. Which is why when he was with someone it was so nice to hand over the reins. He needed to be told what to do sometimes. And he knew it was sick that he needed it from Merle of all people. No one else here would be able to help him achieve that mental release via ordered orgasm that Merle had already proven so very capable of giving him. Even being told not to come was a release because that decision was being made for him.

And God was he grateful that he'd not ordered him to abstain until he'd spoken to him about the decision. He was so very grateful for that. Because he thought that might have just killed him. The amount of times he'd wanked off to that memory two days ago was already double digits. And he was grateful for the order to clean himself up. But, was he really going to do this? He had to make this decision himself. And he had to make it soon. Because if he wasn't going down this path then he needed to get himself back under control and strap that part of him down in the deep dark place it had torn itself out of when he'd seen Daryl show back up that day with Merle. They had saved his life. Both of them whether Merle admitted to it or not. Why he'd done so he wasn't sure. And he would never ask him. He was just grateful that he had.

It had been that night that piece of him that liked taking orders had torn free. He'd been on watch, the group had argued and decided to keep Merle around. Daryl had led him outside to wash-up before putting him in the cell. And he'd watched him strip down take off his prosthesis and clean himself up. As he'd watched Merle had seen him. But he hadn't said anything. That was when Rick wondered and when he wondered that part of him had shaken loose.

And so it had begun.

He realised he would say yes. Regardless of whatever Merle made him do. And how he made him do it. He would say yes. Because he was so very tired of telling people what to do. He was so tired of making decisions. For once he was going to make a decision that benefited him and him alone. And fuck what anyone thought.

Having made the decision he stood up removing the towel and running it over his head briefly. He realised as he did so that he needed a haircut and who the hell was gonna do that? Fuck it he thought. Same thought he'd had with underwear when it had gotten too threadbare to wear. It was just easier not to bother replacing it. His cock twitched as he thought how Merle had liked discovering he wasn't wearing any. He dressed in clean jeans, shirt, socks and his boots. They needed a polish too or they'd wear out even quicker. He wondered if they even had any polish anywhere. He'd have to check. He slung the towel around his neck as he walked toward the entry. Just as he got there Merle stepped into the room.

Rick stopped immediately. His hands gripped the towel around his neck until the knuckles turned white. Merle stopped and watched him. The silence lengthened. Rick saw him start forward. His walk was silent, slow and predatory. He was being stalked even though he'd already surrendered. As he thought of that he lowered his head breaking eye contact to stare down at the floor. He felt Merle stop behind him. His heat flowed over his back and a, what could only be described as a purr rumbled in his chest before he said "So you're answer is yes then Cop?" Before Rick can answer he goes on "If you say yes, you don't get to back the fuck away later. You'll pay in every way possible if you even fuckin' try. You fuckin' got that? If you're serious you don't get to say when, where and how. I'm the one that decides that. You don't even get to decide if you fuckin' come. You're all mine from now on."

Rick nodded still looking at the floor. All of the words he'd wanted to say dried with the spit in his mouth as Merle stroked his right arm down his back. It was a slow stroke. And cold as the metal on his arm. He couldn't stop himself from shivering as that metal reached his arse before rubbing over his right cheek. "Well then I'm gonna have this next. I'm gonna fuck this like it's never been fucked before. And then you're gonna suck me off. And if you're good and you do everything I fuckin' say I may let you come. I may even help you." Rick shudders as the words are whispered into his ear. His cock is straining at his jeans again. He feels Merle's left hand at his hip pulling him back to his own erection and his head comes up to fall back until it rests on Merles right shoulder. Merles fingers were digging mercilessly into his left hip as he ground himself on Ricks arse. He knew he was already giving him bruises. But he couldn't find it in himself to care as that heat surrounded him again. He felt like he was being enclosed in a furnace. He could smell him, sweat and blood and that smell unique to him and him alone. He breathed deeply trying to imprint it on his sinuses before he gasped as Merle's left hand sneaks around and grabs his cock in an iron grip. He squeezes it relentlessly as he grinds himself on Ricks arse.

Rick winces at the pain but his cock surges in it's prison. Suddenly Merle groans behind him and Rick feels wetness soak through his jeans as Merle pulls him back harder against him and groans himself. He gives one more squeeze of Ricks cock which is still throbbing so painfully and deliciously in his iron grip before he releases it and uses his right arm to push him forward. Rick stumbles a few steps before coming to a stop. His hands still grip the towel around his neck. He straightens up and turns around to face Merle but keeps his head down.

Merle stands there, breathing heavily. His head thrown back; his left hand now grips his cock. He looks over at Rick standing there with his hands still gripping his towel and his head down. Rick hears his breathing slow and settle. And he almost feels the menace enter the room as if it were a third person. He feels Merles eyes crawl up him, linger at his own still hard cock and continue up to look at his bowed head. He hears Merle take a breath. "Rule number one, you look at me, fuck that look at the floor shit." He almost sighed as he walked forward standing in front of Rick an arm's length away. "But someone sure did train you well Cop." His left hand gripped his cock again using it to pull Rick forward to him. "On your knees, unlace my boots and get 'em off." Rick let go of the towel as he knelt doing as he was ordered he unlaced Merle's boots and when he'd toed out of them sat back waiting. "Undo my belt, take my pants off." Kneeling up Rick undid the belt holding up Merle's pants, they were baggy, most all of everyone's clothes were baggy now. Belts were needed to keep pants on literally. Merle took his own t-shirt off as Rick got him out of his pants and underwear. When he was standing there naked Rick could smell his come. It was on his cock and in his pubic hair. He inhaled deeply loving the smell of it. "Clean it off." The words are soft accompanied by a thrust of Merles hips toward his face. Without hesitation he leans in knowing this is what he wanted. To be told what to do. His mouth opens as he takes Merle's cock in his mouth laving it all over sucking and licking off the semen with relish. It is tangy and sharp, flavoured with the day's sweat. Once his cock is clean he moves on to his balls and pubic hair, nuzzling he cleans the pubic hair of semen. When he finishes he sits back on his heels.

Merle jerks his head at the bench he'd been sitting on before. "Sit, and fuckin' stay." He obeys going over to sit down while Merle walked to the shower. He turned it on before un-strapping his prosthesis and walking over to drop it on the bench next to Rick. He showers as Rick watches. He is graceful despite his missing hand, moving economically as he cleans himself and washes his hair. As he runs his hand over his groin soaping it up Rick's cock again surges. Fuck he can not get enough of his man. This man who would gleefully shoot him if the mood struck him. All for what he perceives that he did to him. And Rick supposed he did. He was the one who handcuffed him after all. And didn't that bring to mind some interesting scenarios? Before his mind could head in that direction the shower switches off and Merle is in front of him skin dripping wet. "Dry me off" He says simply as he stands there looking at Rick. Rick has to fight to not lower his eyes as he'd been taught instead looking at Merle steadily he takes his towel from around his neck. Before he moves he raises his eyebrow at Merle as he holds the towel silently asking if he's okay to use his own towel. Merle nods his acceptance so Rick stands and throws the towel over his head. He towels the gray hair in a couple of swipes, it's not as long as his is. Then he pats Merle's face dry and continues down his body swiping and patting the towel over his skin.

He's enjoying it. His cock is certainly enjoying it. Before he gets to Merle's cock he moves around to his back. He feels Merle stiffen slightly as Rick starts towelling dry his shoulders and back. He can see why. He has scars like Daryl. Older of course and not as severe but they're there nonetheless. He doesn't remark on them. Merle may have said he could look at him but he remembers the kitchen when he'd gotten trouble for speaking. He dries his buttocks before kneeling down to dry his legs. As he finishes this he stands up and again moves to the front. Water is still dripping from Merle's pubic hair. He looks at Merle. He wants his cock. His is straining at his pants. Merle's is semi-erect and getting harder. He wants it in his mouth again. And he wants it inside him almost more than he can say. He wants that painfully pleasurable burn. He wants to feel the result of Merle's cock in his arse every time he sits down for days afterward. He wants to be made to feel it, every single inch that sinks into him.

Of his own volition his hand is at his own cock palming it before Merle can say anything. His left hand is at Merle's. Suddenly his neck is gripped in an iron vice. He winces as he feels fingers pulling his hair to tilt his neck back exposing him vulnerably. He feels Merles right arm slide around his waist and suddenly he is biting his neck. His teeth are worrying his flesh like a dog with a bone. And he is sucking on his neck. This causes Rick to groan loudly as he tries to undo his pants to touch himself while he jerks Merle's cock with his other hand. He feels Merle push up against him. He is walking him back toward the wall of the bathroom. Rick's back comes up against the wall with force but he is beyond caring. He finally has his jeans open and his hand on his own cock as he handles Merle's as well. As Merle pulls his hair and sucks on his neck like he trying to drain him of blood he begins to thrust at Rick grinding his hips against him and sliding their cocks together. He stops sucking and biting at Rick's neck long enough to order "Hands by your side" Rick groans in protest his eyes opening to plead with Merle but he shakes his head with such glee Rick can only close his eyes as he struggles to take his hands off his own cock along with Merle's. He wants nothing more than to keep jerking them off so they come together.

Merle starts thrusting at Rick as if he's fucking him. His hips piston into Rick. Their cocks grind together with each thrust. Rick cannot help grasping Merle's hips and thrusting his own to meet Merle's each time. Merle suddenly groans himself the sound echoing against the walls as he comes again spurting all over Ricks cock as he continues to thrust. Merle's orgasm triggers his own and he feels his cock spurt in return over them both. Merle leans his whole on body Rick as they both get their breath back. As their heartbeats settle down Rick cannot help stroking his fingers over Merle's hips and up his back before he drags them back down his nails dragging along the skin. Merle shivers as he pulls himself away.

He uses Ricks towel to wipe himself off before dressing. When Rick goes to move he looks over "Fuckin' stay." His words are a hiss. Rick wonders if he has done anything wrong. He hopes not because it felt amazing. Rick leans back on the wall watching Merle get dressed. His own cock is limp now hanging outside his jeans. But as ordered he makes no move. When Merle is dressed he takes the towel and turns to Rick. "Wipe yourself off." Rick takes the towel and does as he's ordered. When he's finished he looks over. Merle is simply looking at him. "Now take off your shirt." Rick obeys. An inner fire lights Merles eyes as he looks Rick over. Yes he's skinny now, most of them are but he still looks okay. "Now rub it onto your skin, includin' your face." It takes Rick a second before he realises what Merle wants. He wants him to rub the towel with their semen on it onto his skin. So he'll smell like sex. So every time he takes a breath he'll smell Merle and himself. And so will anyone else who gets close.

He knows this is a test. If he says yes then he's truly acknowledging that he's accepting this...thing between them. If he says no then it will be over.


	3. Chapter 3

He could smell them. Every time he breathed in he smelled Merle and himself. He knew he'd done it deliberately as much as to express dominance. But fuck it was hard to concentrate smelling them every time he breathed. He was thankful Daryl was riding his bike, leaving him with just Herschel in the car. Daryl would smell him immediately but hopefully Herschel wouldn't. He doesn't know why he said yes to this meeting; he knows nothing good will come of it and quite possibly he's sending them all to their deaths. He ignores the part of him that says death would be welcome relief. He has too many people counting on him to let himself go. So they're carrying weapons, Daryl is on his bike and they're putting their trust in Andrea God help them. But Jesus there was no place he'd rather be now than underneath that man being told what to do himself.

It is later.

He is aching and bruised splayed out on the floor of the guard tower. His hands are cuffed behind him and lying on them is killing him. Merle has never mentioned a rule where he couldn't move so he drew his legs up rolling on his side to give his hands some relief. His cock is hard and leaking. His punishment tonight is not to orgasm but to let Merle have as many as he can. His anger with each orgasm has not abated, if anything it has grown. He knew he'd suffer when he took Daryl with him today without mentioning it to Merle or giving Merle the opportunity to come along. The only thing Merle loves unconditionally in this world is Daryl. Obsessively unconditionally, his mind latches onto that thought but before he can wonder at it he feels a boot on his hip forcing him further over onto his stomach. He groans as his cock comes into contact with the cement floor. The cold is almost an welcome release on it. Another groan is torn from him as that boot presses down on his buttocks pushing his cock into the floor mercilessly. "No comin' now Pansy 'member? I guarantee you'll be sorry if you do" Each word is punctuated by a push of the boot down on Ricks arse, he's making him fuck the floor. Cold or not it's bringing him on. Without even realising it he groans again and timing it for when Merle's boot lifts and before it pushes down again he draws his knees up scraping the skin off them in the process but getting his cock off the floor so he doesn't come.

Next second he realises that may not have been a good idea as now the boot is able to fondle his balls dangling between his legs now his arse is in the air. Fuck, he closes his eyes at his stupidity as his forehead rests on the floor. "Hmm, that sure is the prettiest invitation I've seen in quite a while." He hears the office chair roll over the cement floor to him. Suddenly something sharp scrapes the sole of his right foot causing him to jump as it tickles him. A snicker is heard behind him. "Ticklish are we? Where else are you ticklish I wonder? Hmm, we'll save that for another time I think" He realises with trepidation that Merle has touched him with the knife on his prosthesis. He feels his body heat reaching out to him or his arse rather as he leans over him from the chair.

Suddenly he feels the knife on his balls. It is sharp and cold and his balls realise the danger before he does trying to climb inside his body in sheer terror. His cock however, his fucking traitorous cock jumps and surges in depraved excitement. Before he even realises it a prolonged moan is out of his mouth this time. Oh God he wants to come, he needs to come and he knows he will not be able to stop himself coming if Merle doesn't stop. He is splattered with Merle's own semen, it's all over his skin from where it's been smeared and in his hair from when Merle decided he wanted to come there too. The blade crawls back from his testicles before slowly and carefully inching it's way up the crack of his arse. As it passes his arsehole it fucking flexes in anticipation. He closes his eyes again taking deep breaths trying to calm his fucking cock down, trying not to come. It's like trying to stop a runaway train. It's a losing battle but he has to try. He's been ordered not to come after all.

The knife withdraws but the heat that is Merle comes closer. His left hand scrapes over Rick's left buttock harshly, fingernails leaving raw red welts in its wake. Rick hisses from the pain but hears nothing but a chuckle in return as the hand slaps his arse, hard. He jumps but otherwise doesn't move. He is too focussed on trying to stop his dick exploding all over the God damn floor. He hears Merle suck in saliva and feels it drops onto his arse. His left hand is back at his arse with a little hum of malice. His fingers are playing with his saliva as they press and tease at his arsehole. He groans again. He hasn't been used there since before Carl was born, he knows this is going to hurt. And it does. Merle thrusts two fingers into him without any warning, forcing them into him even though his muscle tries to protest the entry. He hears a groan that he realises hasn't come from him. "Fuck Pansy, you're tight. You ever even had a cock up here before?" It takes Merle wriggling his fingers inside him for Rick to realise he is meant to answer. "Hmm," He clears his throat and tries again but as he does Merle moves his fingers again and brushes Ricks prostate causing him to jerk uncontrollably under his hand. Merle's chuckle is nothing other than evil. Rick feels dread crawl down his spine even as he thrusts back on those damn fingers. "Still waiting for an answer Boy."

Rick clears his throat and tries again "Not," He groans as the fingers keep moving inside him "Not since before my son was born." He finally answers the question again moving back on those magical fingers and continuing to groan in pleasure while still trying to hold off from orgasming himself. "Stop movin'." The words are hissed out in fury and accompanied by the withdrawal of Merle's fingers from inside him. Although he stops moving he moans in protest but then cries out in pain as Merle's fingers are replaced with his cock. He simply thrusts inside of him viciously. As he comes to rest inside Rick's arse he sighs. "You sure are tight for a Fag." Rick is too lost to even hear what he has just been called. If Merle moves much more he's going to blow his load. Merle withdraws from his arse Rick moans in protest but before he can do more Merle has thrust back inside him again. His muscle protests the treatment as Merle had deliberately withdrawn fully allowing his sphincter to relax before he abused it by thrusting back in again. Rick groaned in pleasure and pain. Merle's dick has a wicked curve that causes him to catch his prostate each time he enters. And he's starting a rhythm that is bringing Rick closer and closer to orgasm himself. Merle leans in suddenly his left hand reaching under and grabbing the base of Rick's cock at squeezing it. Rick moans and bucks against Merle helplessly as his orgasm recedes. "Fuckin' told you no comin' for you tonight Pansy, you think I was kiddin'?" His breath is harsh in Ricks ear as he leans over still inside him. He keeps a grip on Ricks cock as he moves shallowly inside him. Keeping hold of Rick means he can't move as much. But his cock is still brushing over Ricks prostate. He groans pressing his forehead into the cold cement floor. All he can feel is that fucking cock inside his arse. His nerve endings are shot, he feels raw as if he had touched a cattle prod or something. Every brush of Merle's cock inside him caused more and more sensation and the iron grip on his own cock was preventing him from releasing. Suddenly Merle groans again himself and Rick feels him shoot his sperm inside him. He cannot help the spasm of his own arse in return but with Merle's help he manages not to come.

Merle lets go of his cock and then pushing on Rick's hip with his hand causes him to move forward and pull himself off his cock. He moans as he allows himself to slowly move forward until he is once again lying flat on his stomach. His knees are killing him as are his shoulders and his neck. And he knows he smells like nothing but Merle. But he didn't come. His cock is still hard and has leaked enough that one would think he had come, but he had not orgasmed. He hopes that is enough for Merle tonight. He's lost track of how many times Merle has come. And he gloried in every one. But he was beyond exhausted he realised. He lay there letting time pass him by. He is vaguely aware of Merle getting up and moving around the tower as he drifts off to sleep.

He is woken with a kick to his thigh. "Get the fuck up Cop and get to fuckin' bed. No shower until I say so." He realises his hands are free. He takes several minutes to wake enough to push himself up. He moans in pain, wincing as he slowly stands. His legs are unsteady. He has to lean on the wall to get his pants on taking several attempts before he can balance enough to get one leg on at a time. He doesn't bother with his shirt as he will be going straight to bed. He looks at his boots deciding not to bother with them either. He takes them in his hand as he makes his way unsteadily out of the tower and down the stairs. When he gets to his cell he simply drops his shirt and boots and falls face down on the bunk. He is asleep before he takes a breath.

################################################## 

Rick slowly swims back to consciousness. He stretches as he becomes vaguely aware of the sounds of people and conversation around him. Not close by, murmurs of words he can't quite make out with an occasional one as clear as a bell. He realises he's relaxed. Relaxed in a way he hasn't been for a very long time. Probably since well before he was shot if he was being honest with himself. He rolls onto his back with a wince. He begins to feel his various aches and pains but he is philosophical. It was what he'd wanted, what he asked for and what he needed. He felt better for it mentally. The physical pain was well and truly worth it. That said he needed a shower, he could smell himself. And that was when he realised he'd been forbidden to shower until Merle decided to let him again. He threw an arm over his eyes as he wondered what he was going to do or how he was going to get through this. There was no way people wouldn't notice his smell today. He was rank with the smell of sex.

Before he can think of a way around it the blanket over the door moves back and Daryl sticks his head in entering when he sees Rick is awake. He comes in but before he can sit on the stool he usually sits on when they discuss things he stops sniffing the air and looks over at Rick. His eyes narrow as Rick lays there on his back looking up at Daryl. He looks like Merle in that instant and in that instant Ricks cock leaps to attention. Fuck he thinks as he closes his eyes. Both brother's he thinks to himself. What the fuck was wrong with him? Why had he never felt this before toward Daryl? Daryl moves forward swift as a striking snake and yanks his arm up. He investigates the marks on his wrist before pushing it down to the bed causing Rick to hit himself in the thigh as he does so. His eyes cruise over Rick's body starting with his feet. They travel up his legs, skirt over his hips and groin not even blinking at the erection he sees, they linger on his stomach and chest before heading up to his neck where he clearly sees the marks Merle as sucked into him. He'd managed to hide the one from the shower but knows Merle put more on him last night. Lastly he looks at Ricks face and then his hair. He leans down before Rick realises what is happening and sniffs his hair before hissing and stepping back. His eyes rake Rick one more time before he steps away to the stool. Normally he'd leave it against the far wall and sit there but today he drags it to the bed sitting at a ninety degree angle to Ricks hips leaning forward resting his elbows on his knees. Rick just looks at him as he glares back at him. "Tell me." His voice is soft, his accent marked telling Rick he is feeling something. What he doesn't know but something. Fury? Jealously? Anticipation? Disgust? It could be any or all of those things. All he knows is with those two words he's as much under the younger Dixon's thumb as he is under the older Dixon's.

Still, he tries to stall. "Tell you what?" He knows he won't get away with it but wonder's if he can delay the inevitable explanation. He doesn't expect anyone to understand.

"How long?" Daryl asks this time.

"A few days." Rick is honest but evading because while they have only been physical for a few days, he's wanted this for longer.

"Why my brother?"

He doesn't know how to answer that question. "I don't know, when you brought him back all I could think of was getting him to accept what I'd done to him and to move on so you could stay with us" He paused for a breath "But that night when I saw him washing off in the yard before you put him in the cell...we looked at each other and a part of me that I hadn't..." He stops suddenly realising he doesn't owe anyone an explanation. "What does it matter anyway? We are what we are."

Silence drops between them. Daryl continues to look at him as if he were prey and Rick's cock stays hard, beginning to throb. It's slightly painful as he hasn't come yet. Merle gave him orders and he intends to obey.

Daryl sighs as he closes his eyes for a few seconds before opening them to look back at Rick. "My brother, I love him. But he won't be good for you long-term, he's not built that way." He stops talking and lowers his head mumbling something Rick doesn't catch. "It ain't you he's fucking." He says this suddenly as he looks back up at Rick. His look is sexual in the extreme causing Ricks cock to get even harder if that were possible.

"I know, I figured that out last night. Doesn't matter though, he's giving me what I need now so it's an even trade." He decides to ignore his cock since that's what Daryl was doing and puts his right arm up resting it underneath his head. As his arm raises he smells himself again, sex and body odour. While not overly pleasant it wasn't unpleasant either. But he has to risk Merle's wrath and take a shower. He doesn't need to rub other's noses in his new thing. Still calling it a thing he muses almost forgetting Daryl is sitting beside him until the Redneck rests his left hand on Ricks cock. It surges against the touch and before he can help himself he's raised his hips off the bed pushing against the hand. "Didn't let you come I take it?" The tone is mean, exactly like Merle's but missing that undercurrent of menace that gives Rick the extra push that he craves. That is until Daryl's right hand grabs his balls and squeezes them. Ricks back arched off the bed in pain even as his cock simply exploded in Daryl's hand. His groan echoes off the cell block walls. He knows everyone has heard it. And he knows Daryl has done it deliberately.

He groans again helplessly as Daryl squeezes his balls and cock harder causing him to come even more. His orgasm is prolonged and drawn out. He moans helplessly with each breath. He is not even aware of the curtain being drawn back and a curse echoing around his cell as Merle stares as his brother. Daryl looks over at Merle with a wicked grin of triumph as he continues to massage Ricks orgasm drawing it out as much as possible. As his orgasm finally recedes Rick becomes aware that Merle is leaning against the doorway. But Merle is not looking at Rick, he is looking at his brother. Daryl is looking back at Merle but he hasn't let go of Ricks cock. Finally when Rick's spasms have ceased and his cock has softened Daryl lets go. He leans his elbows on his knees again still looking over at his brother. "Guess we're sharin' him" he says laconically.

Merle finally looks over at Rick laying there, splattered with his dried come and now his own fresh come. He is relaxed and he has a smile on his face that says he is happy. And there is no trepidation at the discussion the brother's are having.

"Maybe" Merle answers.


	4. Chapter 4

"I don't want to hear anything Herschel." Rick kept walking past him from where Herschel had been resting against the wall outside the showers waiting for him.

"Well Rick I wasn't going to say anything myself, you're a grown man and what you do and who you do it with is your own business." He started after Rick on his crutches. "I can't say the same for the other's though, that's what I was going to say." Rick waits for him to catch up to him. For the past few days no one has looked him in the eye or spoken directly to him unless he spoke to them first. He knows that what Daryl did to him in his cell was heard by everyone and the fact that Merle went into his cell when it was happening was not lost on Herschel even if no one else realised it's significance. He sighed as he fell back into step beside Herschel. He'd felt so much better for a few days until Daryl had found him and realised what was happening. And had taken it upon himself to enter the arrangement.

Rick is obsessed with Merle and he knows it. But Daryl was new to his equation. He had no experience with three-way's or threesomes. Physical ones at least, that murky minefield that had been he, Shane and Lori was a whole different ballgame. He stopped in the hallway rubbing his face and pushing the heels of his palms into his eyes with a muttered "Fuck." He started walking again slowly. "It's time to head back down and clean out the tombs properly." He says this to Herschel as they come into the common area of the prison. Herschel nods in agreement as he looks over at Beth holding Judith and humming.

"I think that's a good idea, a little physical work, and with Jude starting to get around we need to have as much of the prison safe as possible." He heads off toward the two of them leaving Rick on his own. He looks over at the group. Daryl and Merle are sitting together, Glenn, Maggie and Carol are standing near the kitchen talking. Carl is outside on watch. He's going to need to partner people together. But who? He notices Glenn has avoided Daryl and Merle like the plague since their performance the other night, he wonders if Glenn realises Merle was the larger part of that threesome. Maggie won't partner with Merle. The obvious choice is to partner her with Glenn but they all need to learn to work with each other if they're going to survive here. He doesn't trust anyone else to do this. He can't partner with Merle, he can't afford the distraction. So he heads over.

"We need to clean out the tombs, Glenn and Daryl, Carol and Merle and Maggie you're with me." Silence greets him before Carol nods acceptance. Glenn flicks a glance at Daryl before he nods and Maggie looks at him evenly before she starts checking her weapons. That went better than he'd expected.

It's dirty filthy work, almost mind numbing but not quite. Since Herschel Rick has learned his lesson. It might look dead but it still gets stabbed in the head to make sure. Something else he won't forgive himself for. He and Maggie work silently. They're clearing a tunnel with no natural light using miner's lights strapped to their heads. They've cleared the hallway and are now going to open each door and check inside. Except for 2 of them they're all empty of Walkers. At the last door at the end Rick looks at it. It's slightly larger than the other doors and the door window is blocked off as well. They open it slowly. It must be built into the foundation because the far wall is dripping moisture. It's dank and cool and smells mildewed. But what catches his attention are the shackles in the side walls. There are two lots on each wall. Shackles for arms and legs. "What the hell?" Maggie is looking at them too.

"This prison is old, may not have started out that way" He answers as he walks over to them. He takes one yanking on it. He expects it to give and is surprised when it doesn't. He tests the other one and again is surprised there is no give in it. He takes a closer look and a chill runs through him as he looks at the relatively new re-enforcing that has been done to them. He bends down to confirm it's been done to the leg shackles as well and it has. A shiver runs down his spine. Maggie hasn't noticed his preoccupation with the shackles as she's looking at some shelves behind the door. "Old equipment here by the look of it, night sticks, handcuffs and stuff. Let's close her up and get out of here, it's giving me the creeps." She doesn't glance any further at the things on the shelves Rick follows behind her but casts one last look at the shackles before he leaves. He is already hard thinking about being in them.

They head back to the main hallway finding the other's already there. No injuries, no bites. It's been a good day. Tomorrow they'll clear and burn the bodies. He follows behind the other's wondering how he's going to mention the room when Maggie does it for him. "We found a room that was weird," she was talking quietly to Glenn but Merle was right in front of them and Daryl behind "It had shackles in the wall, enough to hold four people, Rick said this place is old it might not have started out as a prison, what do you think it could have been?" She asked turning around to look at him.

"Mental hospital I'd guess, I read that sometime the truly unstable patients were kept that way back at the turn of the last century I think. We'd have to check the prison records to be sure but I can't think of any other reason." He doesn't look at either Dixon as he speaks keeping his head down. He can almost feel the wheels turning in both of their brains. He realises his few days of avoiding them will come to an end very soon. His cock twitches.

But it doesn't happen as soon as Rick expected. Suddenly it seemed like Merle and Daryl were avoiding him. They did their work, took their watches and spoke to each other occasionally but not often and did not start conversation with anyone least of all him. And Rick had to admit he'd been expecting a summons to the room. He'd be fooling no one least of all himself if he tried to say he wasn't looking forward to it. But nothing came.

It was driving him crazy. He felt like he was waiting for the other shoe to drop.

Rick was coming in from watch mid-afternoon about a week after the discovery. They'd cleared that section of the tombs, carried out the bodies and burned them the next day. They were going to sweep the next wing in a couple of days. He came down the steps thinking about lunch and who he'd send on the next run. He turned to head into the prison walking under the overhang of the guard tower when he was yanked all the way under being flipped to land with his back against the wall pushing the air from his lungs. Hard hips pushed against his own bruisingly and before he'd realised he was doing it his own had pushed back.

A mouth latches onto his neck and his eyes close as he thinks finally, finally it's happening again. But the mouth kisses its way up his neck and across his cheek before pulling away. Rick waits but other than the hips pushing an erection insistently into his there is nothing further. So he opens his eyes. Daryl, it's Daryl he's been accosted by. He shakes his head briefly in disappointment and simply waits to be told what to do. But Daryl doesn't say or do anything. He is standing there with his hips pushed hard against Ricks, his hands are on either side of Ricks head bracing him. He smirks "Knew you hoped it'd be Merle, and it is kinda, he says you meet him in that room tonight when you've finished everything and you'll be staying awhile." He stops talking instead pushing his hips even more into Rick's. Rick can't help himself, as much as he wants Merle, that cock pushing against him is making him want to come. So he pushes back and watches as Daryl smirks some more. "Yeah, he's right someone has trained you well."

Daryl moves one of his hands from the wall cupping Rick's cheek in his hand. He looks into Ricks eyes like he's searching for something. "You sure 'bout this? 'Bout Merle? He ain't into men long-term you know." Rick forces himself to still under that hand on his cheek. What was Daryl doing? He didn't need or want tenderness, he didn't need to be asked questions, he needed to be told what to do.

"Whatever he wants of me, for however long he wants me I'll take from him." Rick doesn't think he can be any blunter than that. Daryl's eyes close for a second and then he has pushed himself off the wall sliding to the side and leaning back on it himself. Unlike Rick he only leans his shoulders on it. He is pushing his hips out and one of his hands rubs his erection.

"Take care of it then." He is undoing his belt as he speaks reaching in and pulling out his own erection. Rick comes off the wall himself and turns to Daryl sinking to his knees. He looks up at Daryl waiting for instructions. Daryl is gripping his cock loosely, his other hand winds its way through Ricks hair before taking a grip on the back of it. "Make me come in your mouth." Before Rick can take Daryl's cock in his mouth however Daryl grips his hair just a bit harder pushing his head up to make sure he's looking at him as he says one last thing. "I like hard, so use your teeth." Rick's eyebrows rise at the statement, he'd never used his teeth on another man's dick in his life.

Rick leans in. He inhales as he does so scenting Daryl. He smells like the woods as he always does but this part of him smells like man too, it's a dark, rich earthy smell that is unique to him. He and Merle may be similar in some things but their smell's were different. He looks at Daryl's cock as he gets closer to it. It is erect and throbbing slightly. He reaches out and pushed on Daryl's wrist and he complied moving his hand away from his own cock. Rick moves a little closer so he is lined up perfectly. Daryl has told him what he wants and now he waits for Rick to do as he's been told. He takes the head in his mouth and instead of his usual gentle suck he hollow his cheeks sucking harshly straight away. Daryl's cock jerks in his mouth and he feels Daryl's breath against his head. Instead of keeping his jaw open so his teeth wouldn't scrap the sensitive skin of Daryl's cock he deliberately closes his mouth slightly and his teeth touch the skin, then he slowly scrapes them down the length of Daryl's cock.

One hand is on Daryl's thigh and the other has taken his balls in his hand as he fondles them while sinking down on his cock. Ricks own cock is screaming to be released but he is too focused on using his teeth to pay it any attention. He comes to rest with his nose in Daryl's pubic hair, brown and wiry. He has relaxed his throat to take all of him down. Before he starts to cruise his teeth back up the cock he swallows. This causes Daryl's cock to buck in his mouth and a hiss of breath to ghost down on him. Daryl's hand is still in his hair. Then he moans himself deep in his throat; the vibrations causing Daryl's cock to throb even more in his mouth and his balls to tighten noticeably in Ricks hand. Then he brings his mouth back up making sure his teeth are scraping the skin again. And he sets up a rhythm moving up and down smoothly on Daryl's cock using his teeth as he does so with a little extra suck and hum in his mouth at the base and the really harsh suck combined with a bite on the head. He keeps his eyes closed to focus. Both of Daryl's hands are fisted in his hair gripping it painfully but not impeding his movements on Daryl's own cock. He tastes pre-come as he moves down and swallows as he does so.

He can feel dampness on his own jeans and realises he's going to come without even a brush of a hand on his own cock. Both of his hands are now gripping Daryl's thighs and he moves back and forward on the cock in his mouth faster and faster and before he has realised what he is doing because he's so caught up in the moment as he brings his head back up again he sinks his teeth into the skin even more. He feels them indent on Daryl's cock but before he can release his teeth Daryl's moans an affirmative sound and his whole body jerks at the bite on his cock. And he comes in Rick's mouth. Rick sinks back down on Daryl's cock swallowing as he does so not allowing any come to escape. He swallows around Daryl's cock and feels more come make its way down his throat. The thought that he is swallowing Daryl's come is enough to bring his own orgasm forward and he feels more wetness on his pants. He gentles his touch on Daryl's cock only to hear him say "No," so Rick keeps his jaw clenched as he rides his own orgasm out inadvertently biting down on Daryl several times in the process. But he doesn't mind. In fact every time he does so and Daryl jerks Rick feels more come coat the back of his throat.

Only when Ricks own orgasm has receded is he allowed to soften his grip on Daryl's cock and withdraw from it. He sits back on his knees and licks his lips before raising his eyes to look at Daryl. He is leaning against the wall with his eyes closed as his hands move to buckle himself away again. Rick is disappointed he can't see his cock anymore, it was a beautiful cock; long, strong-looking and with the veins running over it creating a wonderfully sculpted surface that would thrust into you purposefully wringing an orgasm from you every time. It also had that same curve as Merle's had that would make it hit his prostate every single time he thrust into him. Rick frowned as he realised he wanted to be fucked by Daryl as well as Merle. He raised himself from the ground as he pulled at his wet jeans. He was going to need to change before he had some lunch. But before he did he needed to ask a question of his own. "That wasn't too hard?"

Rick is unsure, he doesn't think it was too hard from the way Daryl moved but he wants to check for when he does it again. His mind shocks him with that thought, that he wants Daryl's cock in his mouth again. That he wants to bite and lick at it like it's a lollipop and suck on it like an ice-cream.

Daryl looks over at him, his eyes seem to stare through him almost. "Fine." His one word is abrupt as his shoulders push-off the wall of the tower. He walks away tossing over his shoulder "Don't forget your date tonight now, hear?" His tone mocking as he leaves Rick frowning after him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay here is the last chapter of my Alphas. Yes, the room features. With regard to the lubricant, no I have no personal knowledge but I know someone who does, so I can say, yes it has been used before, it's not an original something I came up with. And to readers, this chapter is explicit but darker than I'd anticipated so fair warning to those of you who like explicit smut, it is what I'd call dark smut. That said, I hope you read, I hope it's not too much and most of all I hope you enjoy it...

Rick changed his pants and headed to the kitchen for lunch. He didn't realise he had a spring in his step until Carol commenting on how cheerful he was brought him back to earth. He was cheerful. Because he had a 'date' later that evening. He grinned to himself at the thought of what was going to happen on said date. And he wondered if Daryl would be there too. The thought that he may be caused his cock to twitch in his pants. Rick shook his head at himself. Merle was more than enough but he was excited by the fact that he and Daryl seemed to have come to an understanding enough that he was finally going to get some relief.

Which reminded him of the need to adjust watch tonight. He went to Herschel knowing Herschel was aware of his relationship with the Dixon's in full. He explained the need for an adjustment. Herschel looked at him for a few moments. "Are you sure Rick?" His gaze was even as he looked up at Rick standing before him.

"Yes Herschel I am." Rick didn't break eye contact.

"Okay then I'll take care of changing it like you want." Herschel pushed himself up with his crutches and moved off. Rick took his daughter in his arms as he wandered outside. He had the afternoon free for once as well as the evening and he was damn well going to enjoy them without being made to feel guilty.

Several hours later he has had dinner, neither Dixon had presented themselves for it however. He wondered if he needed to take anything. Any other time he'd done this he'd been in the comfort of a home and ground rules had been set. One of Merle's things was simply that it was Merle's way. He swallowed as he walked into the tombs. His feet unwillingly slow as he comes to the hallway with the door at the end. It is open and he can see light flickering within. He has walked about half-way down each step getting slower than the last trying to draw out the anticipation when his voice calls out "Fuckin' get your arse in here Cop." Rick complies hastening his steps again until he is at the entrance where he stops.

The room as been cleaned and a bed brought in. The top bunk has been sheared off leaving a single narrow bed in its place and old rags have been stuffed and taped on the corners so the sharp steel doesn't cut anyone. It's been placed over against a wall equidistant from the two sets of shackles embedded there. There are a couple of chairs and Rick wonders briefly if Daryl will be attending after all. Merle is standing in the centre of the room. His shirt is off and his chest gleams in the low lamplight. He's purloined four lanterns from God knows where and managed to hang a couple from the shackles in the opposite wall and place the other two on opposite sides of the bed. Rick notices his pants hanging low, he's left off the belt tonight, if he moves very much they're likely to slide completely off. He is barefoot which sends blood straight to Rick's cock for some reason.

"Inside, get your clothes off before I cut 'em off." Despite his words Merle is not wearing his prosthesis but Rick obeys him nevertheless. Boots, shirt, pants. He's not wearing anything else. His wedding ring gleams in the low light for a second causing him pause. Then Merle is there inches away at best looking at him. His look is feral in the extreme and Rick already half-hard becomes more so. "Been thinkin' about this since the hot little brunette mentioned it. Had to check it out for myself. Imagine my surprise when I see the shackles have been reinforced recently, someone was still usin' 'em when shit went down, did you see that?" Rick nods. "Yeah I had a feelin' you'd notice, ain't much gets past you Officer Friendly." He places a sarcastic emphasis on those last two words causing Rick to wince. Merle ignores it however continuing on "Well let's see just how friendly you are with me tonight then. You ready for this?" He pauses again "In case you ain't realised it I don't do safe words, you say yes, it's fuckin' yes all the way 'till I'm fucking finished you got that?" Rick nods again.

"On the bed then, on your stomach." Rick obeys lying down on his stomach pushing his cock into the bed with more force than needed causing a small groan to escape his mouth. Something smacks across his arse with force "Didn't fuckin' say you could get yourself off now did I?" He looks over his shoulder to see what Merle used and see's he's somehow produced a night stick. He twirls it slowly by the handle around in a lazy circle as he grins down at Rick's throbbing arse. Rick feels the burn where the night stick had hit him. He wants to rub it away but knows better than to try to do so. Merle drops the stick on the bed beside his hip and takes a manacle in his left hand locking it around Rick's wrist, then he does his leg and his other wrist and leg as well. Rick swallows as he feels the cold iron enclosing his limbs. Suddenly he's nervous.

"Is there a key?" He asks the question before he realises he hasn't been told whether he could speak but Merle simply reaches into his left pocket and pulls it out. "It works?" This time he just nods. Rick releases the breath he hadn't realised he'd been holding. Merle picks up the night stick again and scrapes it over the soul of Rick's foot causing him to jump slightly.

"You got a problem with any kind of pain Cop?" The question is asked casually as he starts slapping the night stick lightly along Rick's leg heading up to his buttock. Rick thinks for a second before he answers, his pain threshold has never been reached before but that doesn't mean it won't be tonight.

"Not that I know of but..." He trails off as the night stick slides slowly up the crack of his arse. It feels chillingly cool on his skin which is heated in arousal.

"Good to know then because I'm in the mood to play." So saying Merle swings the night stick down on Rick's backside again and Rick jolts first at the pain and then groans at the burn it causes. He groans even louder as it flashes in his mind that he doesn't need to worry about noise, no one will hear him down here no matter how loud he is. When the night stick thwacks on his arse again Rick groans in sheer pleasure. The night stick slides up his back rubbing slowly as it does so. Merle is humming a tuneless song under his breath as he slides the stick all over Rick's back. Then he brings it up and around to Rick's jaw. "Suck." His word is an order. Rick feels the night stick at his lips and opens his mouth over it. He feels Merle slide it in and out of his mouth as he says "Slick it up Cop, it needs it for where I'm puttin' it next." He realises where Merle is going to put it and instead of being able to slick it up his spit dries in his mouth at the thought that Merle was going to insert the stick in him.

Merle is going to fuck him with the night stick. Rick's cock rises even more at the thought that he's going to be fucked with it soon, he feels his arsehole flex in anticipation. Fuck. Merle slowly drags the stick in and out of Rick's mouth ordering him to suck on it as he pushes it in slowly. He is careful not to push it past Rick's gag reflex knowing it's different to suck on an inanimate object that it is to suck on something alive and throbbing with a heartbeat. Rick moans on the stick as he thinks of Merle's cock inside his mouth. Or Daryl's. He hopes he gets one in his mouth again before the night is through.

Merle withdraws the stick slowly from Rick's mouth, despite his initial dry mouth he's still managed to slick it up so a string of saliva trails from his mouth to the stick until Merle withdraws it too quick and it breaks falling down onto Rick's face. Merle sits on the edge of the cot holding the stick between his knees as he opens a tube of something he doesn't let Rick see. He places a bit of ointment on the end of the night stick before capping it again. "I'll need more." Rick says this with puzzlement that grows as Merle glances over at him with a smile that says he knows something Rick doesn't.

"Nope." He says no more and before Rick can insist on more lubrication he has twisted and hooked his right arm under Rick's hips pulling them up, raising him on his knees. Rick feels the shackles pull at his ankles but by pushing himself back from the head of the bed he can raise his arse in the air and draw his knees under him as Merle wants. He smells something in the air, something familiar that he hasn't smelled in some time. Something sharp and …..He realises what he's smelling just as Merle pushes the stick against his entrance. He moves it around a couple of times getting the ointment in place before he starts to slowly push the stick in. Rick doesn't feel it at first, he is fighting against the shackles uselessly knowing Merle is testing him, knowing he's doing this deliberately to him but he can't get away of course. He fucking asked for this. Merle wasn't doing anything he hadn't asked for. He'd already told him what he was in for tonight. He stills as he feels the heat begin to build in his arse. His eyes water as the smell comes closer, Merle has hooked his right arm around the stick and his left has moved to Rick's mouth where he swipes his fingers lightly across Rick's lips. The smell is strong and Rick's lips begin to heat and tingle though not as much as his arse is starting to.

Fucking Merle, fucking stupid him he can't think around the burning in his arse. His entrance is puckering from the sting, clenching around the stick and the burn inside is indescribable. Once more he tries to rear up and fight the shackles. But he knows it's useless and he sinks back down as Merle simply holds the stick inside him and chuckles. He moans as Merle starts to move the stick inside him slowly, the burning increases in intensity with every slide of the stick. "Bet you weren't expecting that were you Cop? Hmm, my baby brother may be younger, but the trick's he's taught me would turn your cock hairs grey as well. If you think I'm twisted, you be thankful I claimed you instead of him. He saw the way you were lookin' at me too. If I hadn't stepped up you'd be with him now and the mess he'd make of you would beggar belief."

Rick moans desperately trying to make words come out of his mouth. But it is useless. He is burning from the inside, heating more with each stroke of the night stick inside him. Suddenly he feels his cock taken in Merle's left hand. He is shocked to realise he is stone hard. He hears Merle chuckle in his ear as he leans over him. "Bit of a shock isn't it, to feel what your body likes even when it's in pain? That was something he taught me." Something flashes suddenly in Rick's brain but is gone as Merle squeezes his cock without pause, harder and harder. The night stick hits his prostate suddenly and before Rick realises he is coming all over Merle's hand. The burn intensifies and he simply moans over and over. His arse-ring is heated and throbbing around the night stick. His sphincter has locked it in place.

Eventually Rick leans forward on his shoulders as his orgasm ebbs away. Merle has let go of his cock and wipes his hand on Ricks back smearing the come over it. He moves back to Rick's arse and he winces as he feels Merle take hold of the stick and begin to pull on it. He slowly pulls it one centimeter at a time from his arse, the burn intensifying again as he does so. More attuned to himself now Rick can feel his cock begin to twitch slowly. Fuck. As the night stick pops out of his arse his eyes flutter at the burn on his ring that it causes. He breathes deeply trying to get past it but he can't. Merle has used the old-fashioned liniment on him. Not the newer stuff they use these days that has a shorter physical burn lifespan. This is old-school, ointment not gel and strong-smelling to boot. His lips are still tingling as is his tongue when he swipes it out over his lips. He raises himself on his arms though they tremble beneath him hanging his head as he winces. There is no such thing as ice anymore to cool him down.

Before he can do anything else the night stick again smacks down on his backside. Rick has no time to wince as he feels it at his lips. "Suck again." He obeys knowing to do otherwise would be painful for him. He sucks the night stick tasting himself on it acrid and bitter as well as the dregs of the ointment. His tongue tingles but he doesn't stop knowing better. Merle withdraws the stick from his mouth putting it on the chair. Then he unbuttons his trousers letting them fall as he steps out of them. He moves to the bed and grasps the back of Rick's head turning it to the side as he pushes his cock to his lips. It is hard, dripping with pre-come that Rick just wants to drink. The veins are standing out on it, coloured purple from being erect with no relief. Rick opens his lips eagerly to take it in relaxing his throat to take all of Merle immediately. Merle groans above him. "Fuck, you just may be the best cocksucker I've ever come across Cop. Such a sweet hot mouth you've got on you." Merle thrusts his hips slightly at Rick as Rick sucks and swallows him down with no effort at all.

"I thought I was the best cocksucker you'd ever come across?" The words are drawled from the doorway as Daryl leans a shoulder against the entrance looking at them. Rick can only see him out of the corner of his eye. Merle is still keeping him occupied.

"Think the Cop has you beat baby brother…." Merle trails off with a sigh of pleasure as Rick continues to go down on him. His hand on his head gentles and strokes through his hair causing Rick to groan in pleasure, he loves his hair being played with. Merle grips him firmly again pulling him back with a whine on Rick's part as he is moved off the cock he wants inside him. He's hoping that will come to pass very soon.

Rick feels the cot dip behind him and then hands on his hips as he hears a chair dragging across the floor. He turns his head to see boots in his line of sight and follows them up trousers with the knees worn out that cover muscular thighs. Daryl is still wearing his belt but has taken off his shirt. He sits in the chair looking at Rick as Merle moves around on the bed behind him pushing his knees further apart. Rick looks at Daryl and then at what he has in his hands. He's twirling a thin oiled leather cord between his fingers. He smirks at Rick as he speaks to Merle without looking at him "Where's the liniment?"

"Under the bed." Merle answers as he situates himself at Rick's arse. Rick watches with trepidation as he sees Daryl pick up the ointment and unscrew the tube. He feels Merle at his arse, slowly pushing his cock inside causing the burn to start-up again on a smaller scale. "Fuck, but you have a hot arse Cop, burns so fucking good." Merle stops speaking as he continues to move inside Rick until he's inside to the hilt. "Do what you're gonna' do then baby brother." He stills waiting for Daryl to unscrew the tube and put some liniment on his fingers. First Daryl smudges some on Rick's nipples as Merle pulls him upright as far as he can with the shackles on his wrists. Then as his nipples begin to burn and ache and Rick whines Daryl rubs some ointment on the leather cord before he starts to wind it around Rick's cock and balls drawing them tight together making orgasm impossible but arousal heightened. Ricks eyes burn again at the smell but they flare as he watches Daryl take some of the ointment and rub his own nipples with it causing the small nubs to become hard and erect.

Rick suddenly wants them in his mouth. He wants to bite and suck on them. He sees Daryl looking at him and knows he has read his mind from the feral grin that stretches across his face. Rick swallows suddenly seeing what Merle had been talking about when he said that Daryl had taught him things. Daryl stands up moving to Rick's side but instead of touching Rick he touches Merle putting ointment on his nipples too and then as he grasps Rick's shoulder holding him upright he leans in and kisses his older brother. The kiss is nothing but animalistic, Rick cranes his neck but can only see part of it. He's surprised to see Merle accept Daryl's domination. The thought that had exploded in his brain some time before came back again with a vengeance as he finally understood what Daryl had been talking about. Merle wasn't into men long-term because he already had one, his brother.

Thoughts flit though Rick's head faster than light speed. The way Daryl had been when Merle had been left in Atlanta, the way he'd been when he'd found out Merle was in Woodbury, the way he'd disobeyed Rick's orders to stay with Merle, the way he'd let himself be caught so he could be with his brother. But most of all what Merle had done to Glenn and Maggie to find Daryl. They were more than brothers, they were lovers. More than lovers they were soul mates. He wondered how he could have been so fucking dumb as to not realise it before. The way Daryl avoided the women, even though more than one had expressed interest in him. How while Merle commented about Beth he did nothing more than comment, he never looked or even looked like he wanted to look. They had each other. Rick wondered how long this had been going on as he heard Daryl and Merle continue to kiss behind him.

Before he had finished processing his thoughts Daryl was leaning over in front of him with his hand reaching for his tied off cock. His had ointment on it. He took Ricks cock in his hand as he stroked it up and down firmly and Rick groaned loudly as he felt the heat on his cock reach epic levels of burn. Tears streamed from his eyes. He was pinned to Merle by his cock inside him and the arms he'd wound around his shoulders and hips. His shackles were biting into his wrists as he again struggled trying to get free. He coughed as the smell overwhelmed him but one thing got through to him. He was fucking hard. His cock wanted this even if his mind was shrieking that he was in pain, his cock was telling him it was pain he could live with. Daryl stepped back sitting down again as he started unlacing his boots leaving Rick hanging. As he removed them both he stood up looking at Rick. Merle has begun to make small thrusts in and out of his arse distracting him but he looks at Daryl. "Got any objecting to fucking someone yourself Rick?" Daryl asks as he unbuckles his belt and lets his trousers fall, none of them wear underwear anymore.

Rick frowns at the question, "No." He answers.

"Good because I'm in the mood for you to fuck me with my brother tonight." Daryl slides onto the bed under Rick presenting his arse to him. Before Rick can do anything Merle's left hand is at Daryl's arse, Rick see's its covered in saliva as he pushes three fingers in harshly. Daryl only moans moving back on them. Rick can see he's used to being entered by the way his arse dilates around the fingers easily. He tries to put his own hand on his cock but the shackles are too short. He whines in his throat as he tries to thrust forward but Merle keeps hold of him with his right arm.

Then it happens, Merle withdraws his fingers and grasps Rick's liniment covered throbbing cock as he leans forward on Rick himself pushing him into Daryl. Rick shuffles his knees forward as his cock touches Daryl's arse penetrating it easily. Daryl groans loudly as he feels Rick and by proxy Merle push inside him Rick groans as the heat envelopes him. He hasn't been inside another man since before Carl was born. His head falls back as he remembers that special heat a man's arse holds. He feels Daryl ripple around him and he closes his eyes as he feels Merle move inside him. He is fucking and being fucked at the same time and he has never felt this aroused and relaxed before in his life.

Merle pushes him forward over Daryl's back. Rick finds his lips kissing the tattoos there as his cheek brushes against the scars. Merle's right arm keeps him in place as he starts to thrust in and out of Rick. Each time he thrusts in he pushes extra hard so Rick is then pushed into Daryl. Daryl is whining in pleasure as the liniment heats his insides too. Merle is causing Rick to his Daryl's prostate from the feel of his thighs trembling against Ricks.

Rick feels like he's being engulfed and taken over by the Dixon's, he doesn't know where he stops they begin. All he knows is that he is feeling pure unadulterated pleasure, the pain is fading slowly and pleasure is taking over as the liniment works its way into him further, the burn is more subtle. He feels Daryl reaching underneath him for the cord tying his cock and balls together and tries to protest, but it is too late. As Daryl tugs on the slip knot and the string releases blood rushes to his groin and Rick screams in agony as an orgasm floods him. He feels himself spurting into Daryl and suddenly pushes his shackled wrist under Daryl's hip to yank harshly on his cock causing Daryl to yell in turn as he comes on the cot. Merle is still moving behind him and Rick uses his other hand to reach under and grasp Merle balls pulling on them mercilessly as he yanked on Daryl's cock. Merle hisses as he spurts in Rick. Rick groans as he feels himself filled with Mere's come. This second orgasm has just about killed him. He cannot hold himself upright collapsing on Daryl causing him to fall onto the bed in turn. Merle follows them down.

Time has passed. Rick slowly comes to consciousness as he hears grunts and moans in the room. He jerks awake thinking he's hearing Walkers only to realise as his eyes open that he's hearing Merle and Daryl fucking each other, or Daryl fucking Merle he sees as his eyes adjust. They've switched all the lanterns off bar one hanging on the opposite wall. As he'd slept they'd brought in the second bunk and were now laying on it together. Merle was on his back with those mile long legs wrapped around Daryl as his arms wound around Daryl's shoulders, his back was arched and his neck hanging back exposed vulnerably. Rick sees Daryl look over at him sensing his movement like the hunter he is. Daryl's eyes glimmer at him as he leans down to bite on his brother's neck drawing blood and causing Merle to groan in agonized pleasure. Rick feels his own cock rising at the sight of these to predatory men fucking each other to oblivion in front of him. He watches with a sickening arousal as Daryl sucks blood from his brother's neck and then kisses Merle, he sees Merle's throat swallow in the low light and realises that Daryl has passed him his own blood to drink. Daryl glances back over at him and smiles showing off red-stained teeth before he leans back down to suck on Merle again.

After a few more minutes of sucking and kissing and thrusting Daryl leans back rising on his knees pulling Merle with him by the hips so they stayed joined. He spits onto Merle's stomach a red globule of blood and says simply "Rub it on" as he looks down at Merle. Merle opens his eyes looking up at his baby brother, without protest he simply swiped up the bloody glob in his left hand and started to rub it on his cock, using it to wank himself to orgasm. As he's getting close Rick holds his own cock in his hand, moving it in time with Daryl and Merle. Out of nowhere Daryl produces the night stick and reaching under Merle he twists the handle inside him instead of the stick because of their closeness. It is Merle's undoing and Rick's as they both orgasm, Merle's come mixing with his blood creating a disgusting mess on him and Rick simply over his own hand. But Daryl, Daryl hasn't finished yet. He pushes Merle's legs back exposing him more to his thrusting as he starts pistoning inside his brother. He has started talking, using every foul word Rick has ever heard, calling Merle all manner of degrading things that Rick notices cause Merle's cock to twitch in response. Suddenly Merle's left hand reaches up to Daryl's chest and grabs a nipple pulling on it harshly causing Daryl to throw back his own head and simply release inside his older brother. The orgasm seems to go on forever.

When it's over Rick realises he's hard again as well and shakes his head as he smears a hand across his face. The shackles have been removed and he sees the bruises he'd given himself fighting against the burn of the liniment they'd used on him before. He could still feel it, imagined he would for hours yet. And he was not looking forward to using the bathroom, but it would be worth it he thought. He wondered if the brothers were done with him. They hadn't spoken to him but Daryl at least knew he was awake and he was betting Merle did too.

He watches them move away from each other on the bed and sit on the side facing him. The both looked exhausted but relaxed, exactly how he felt he thought. And he realised that they were showing him who they really were. It was a peace-offering of sorts. If he could accept them for who they really were they could all move ahead. Rick knew without a doubt he could, and the group would have to as well. He had a suspicion that Herschel already knew, he now understood the warning he'd tried to give him. He'd never be first with them.

What Herschel hadn't realised was that he didn't want to be first. He just wanted to be chosen, and they had chosen him. He may be their plaything, but he was still theirs. "I don't play well with others." So saying he stands up looking over at them. His words are a challenge thrown down between the three of them.

Merle and Daryl simply look over at him. "You think we do Cop?" Merle is back sarcasm obvious in his voice, "You think you're gonna be with us and have a little piece of pussy on the side you got another thing comin', 'cause Dixon's don't play at all, you fuckin' got that?"

Daryl's hand on Merle's knee stops any further tirade. "Why would you think we'd play with others?" His question is mild but Rick swallows, he really does know now what Merle said before about Daryl teaching him things. He knows with certainty that however the brother's came to be lovers it was Daryl's doing.

However Rick was an alpha male as well. Maybe not in the bedroom but he knew authority and he wielded authority. "I know you're a couple, but Merle picked me. I'm happy to partake in this," He gestures to the room around them "But no one else comes down here but me, that's how I don't play well with others, I may be yours, but you're mine too."

Rick watches them look at each other before they look back at him standing there, naked, covered in come with bruised wrists and another hard on. They both nod acceptance at his statement and Rick grins.

The End.


End file.
